The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Hyrule
by L'tariel
Summary: adult) Link is searching for Zelda, duh, but things take an unusual turn as he meets a strange character named Kegan and gets caught up in his troubles. This is post OOC and MM, pre WW though it will have something to do with WW towards the end... Give i
1. Pains of the Past

Author's Notes

It is important to realize before reading that due to the vastness of the Zelda Universe I've worked under a certain set of conditions which may not match with every game made. Basically, I've gone with the assumption that after Ocarina of Time Majora's Mask happened. After this (As far as my research can tell) Link sort of disappears from knowledge until Windwaker, and as we all know the hero of that game is not REALLY Link, but a reincarnation or perhaps descendant.

We also don't know much about the flooding of Hyrule, which will come into this story later, other than Ganon came back and the Goddesses flooded the land to keep him from winning because the hero never came. We also don't know exactly when the flooding took place. Be it a century after Ocarina, or a week. It doesn't matter. I'm doing my own thing with it since there's no hardcore evidence that I could find. Please keep this in mind while reading. These are the 'conditions' I've written this under.

I've also included the other lands of Hyrule such as Labryanna and Termina. Now some people assume Termina to be an alternate dimension. I'm just playing that it's another land.

And finally, according to my story Link and Zelda are of no blood relation. They are not siblings, so if you believe they are; please forget it while reading this.

All that said I hope you enjoy it. I've put a lot of time and effort into getting my story straight.

CHAPTER 1

A figure clad in an array of browns flashed a strange pair of daggers as he attempted to fight off a group of robbers. He fought wild and rough, but had a slight elegance to his movements denoting a control beyond the veracity with which he lashed out. On a small hill not far away a figure clad in green watched with folded arms. He didn't like the look of the fight; the defendant with the knives was greatly outnumbered and his first instinct was to help, but he had a job to do which didn't include getting involved in someone else's business. Heaving a sigh the young man tilted his head from side to side causing it to pop loudly before taking off at a sprint toward the battle below.

Drawing his sword from across his back as he ran the blonde gave a shout just before slamming the hilt of his sword across the face of a bandit. Swinging the blade around with deft skill he cut into the next opponent slicing his arm deeply enough that he dropped his weapon. The man in brown looked at the help with violet eyes and nodded from behind a brown mask that was tied across the bottom half of his face, distorting his features. Flipping the daggers from a defensive to an offensive stance the young man lashed out with renewed fervor egged on by the green clad warrior's aide. After a several minutes the two managed to dispatch the remaining bandits, and stood slightly sweating at each others' sides.

Turning toward the stranger, the warrior in green sheathed his sword, and looked the character up and down. He was shorter than himself, and appeared to be well muscled, but it was hard to tell under the clothing he wore. In fact he couldn't even determine what color the young man's hair was due to a turban-like wrap that encompassed much of his head.

"I hope you didn't mind the help. I'm Link." The shorter man seemed to smile from beneath the veil and then nodded before speaking in a somewhat husky voice that didn't seem quite right for him.

"I appreciate it. If not for your help I might not have walked out of that alive. I'm….Kegan." Something about the way he said the name wasn't quite right, but Link didn't call him on it, but instead watched with interest as he sheathed the strange knives in the sides of his knee high boots.

"Nice weapons….sai, right?" Kegan nodded looking back up at the taller Hylian without further response leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"You know…traveling alone this far from Castle Town isn't very wise. Bandits will attack a traveler for anything these days." Kegan cocked a smooth eyebrow in clear skepticism at the man's remark.

"I don't see you traveling with anyone. What makes you special enough to avoid your own advice?" Quelling the sarcastic response that begged to jump forward, Link gave a shrug instead.

"I didn't say anything did. So Kegan…where are you headed?"

"Wherever the wind takes me. You?" At this question Link realized it was not a conversation he really wanted to pursue. He'd been sent by the royal family to save Zelda yet again. She'd disappeared from the castle over a month before, and when she hadn't returned her father called Link as always- the hero of Hyrule.   
Hero. He almost rolled his eyes. Nobody cared anymore including him. It had been years since the fiasco with the ocarina, and all that. He was now almost twenty one and very clearly a young man. He hadn't even seen Zelda since his nineteenth birthday. The two had been in a serious argument that had injured both of their egos and resulted in a long separation that lasted still, but despite all that he wouldn't neglect her if she'd been kidnapped as was the popular suspicion.

Pulling himself from his thoughts the young Hylian turned his attention back to Kegan.

"I'm looking for a friend. She was kidnapped, and may be in danger."

"Sounds adventurous. Where do you plan on finding this friend?"

"I'm not entirely sure. They didn't leave a note, so I'm just going with my gut right now." Kegan nodded, his eyes distant and full of thought, but then suddenly spoke snapping his gaze back toward Link.

"Well, I don't have much direction right now, and clearly there's a reason we met, so perhaps I'll accompany you on this jaunt of yours….at least for now. If you don't mind." Link gave a slight smile.

"If you're up to it, I welcome the company." Extending his hand as an offer of friendship Kegan smiled from beneath the veil that masked his face as Link accepted the sign of friendship.

_"No Zelda. You must stay in the castle where it's safe. There are dangers beyond these walls that you should never have to face. You're lucky to be here. Trust me." The princess shook her head causing strands of bright blonde hair to fall loose around her face._

_"Link! You sound just like my father. When we marry I don't want us to be stuck in the castle all the time like him. It serves no point to getting to know people. And besides is that the kind of life you want? Stuck in some musty old castle with no adventure to be had? It doesn't sound like your style to me.."_

_"No! That's not what I want, but unfortunately it's the only way."_

_"Unfortunately! Why? We can change it!"_

_"No." The Princess looked on the edge of exploding, but suddenly her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper._

_"Then perhaps we should not marry. I thought you were different Link. I thought you of all people could understand…" Her eyes flashed with pain and anger at what she was saying yet it would not stop._

_"If that's the way you feel Zelda." Link's voice was cold, and the sound visibly made the princess cringe. He'd never taken that tone with anyone least of all Zelda. "Good bye Princess." Spinning on his heal the young hero stormed out the door slamming it in his wake before disappearing down the hall, and out of the castle._

Jerking awake Link stared up at the pale moon and grimaced. What if something had happened to her? Was that the last thing he'd ever get to say to her? The thought alone made his stomach churn. A few feet away Kegan sat wide awake eyes to the sky keeping guard duty as was decided.

"Her name is Zelda?" Link's eyes widened slightly at the intuition.

"How did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep. You must care for her very much to be doing this."

"I do. More than she knows." A strange expression passed across Kegan's face, but what it was Link couldn't tell from the veil.

"Do you wear that thing all the time?" He asked motioning toward the mask.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Link shook his head flexing his palms toward the young man.

"Hey I was just wondering. It just reminded me of a friend….a Sheikiah who always hid his features. That's all." Again the odd silence from before hung between the two making Link want to say something to lighten the mood. This Kegan was strange, but intriguing nonetheless.

"I'll take the watch now. You sleep." Kegan nodded, and merely closed his eyes drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

The next morning started off dull with rain falling and fog blurring the land. Link and Kegan stood on a hill looking down at a river below. Both of them were soaked already so there was no argument about how they were crossing the river.

"Let's go." Kegan nodded and the two started down the hill side stopping at the river's edge. Making sure their weapons were in place the two stepped into the cold water inhaling sharply as their boots filled with water. Looking down at his feet Link issued a soft curse and looked back to see Kegan still only ankle deep.

"What's the matter?" Kegan merely jerked his chin toward the other side of the river drawing his knives. Frowning Link turned to look, and upon seeing what lay on the other side of the river he began backing out of the water as quickly as he could without making any sudden movements.

"Put those away. They won't do any good. Just run." At that both men turned and took off at a sprint trying to ignore rumble of horse hooves behind them.

The head start they'd gotten was barely enough to put any considerable amount of distance between them and the bandits. At first the men on horses hadn't noticed them due to the fog, but one by the river watering his horse just happened to notice the figures, and alerted the others.

"That's him!" He shouted pointing toward Kegan. The others just roared and headed their horses into the river ready to chase down the unlucky pair.

Running blind through the fog Link glanced over to see Kegan trip and fall roughly to his knees sending his hat and veil sailing to the ground. Crossing to him he grabbed him roughly by the arm to pull him to his feet, but froze upon seeing his face revealed.

"Zelda!" Pulling her from the ground he gave her a sharp tug.

"Come on." Seeing the woods up ahead the two darted in never slowing down, and hid behind the first large tree they could find. Their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breath. Looking over at Link Zelda pushed the long strands of hair back out of her face, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I knew something wasn't right with you, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Impa." Link nodded. He should have known. Leaning against the tree for support he stood slowly leaning around as he did. He didn't hear any horses. Motioning for Zelda to follow him he stepped out from behind the tree. The moment he moved an arrow flew out of the fog and pierced his side. He paused for a moment taking in what happened, but didn't stop moving even as shock took over. Grasping for Zelda he threw his arm around her shoulder for support moving as quickly as he could deeper into the forest.

Zelda went wide eyed as Link's body shuddered upon impact. Holding him carefully she tried to relieve part of the burden by taking what weight off of him that she could. They continued moving until Link simply couldn't go on. The bandits had clearly given up trying to follow them into the woods as there hadn't been any arrows, or sounds for close to an hour. Gently lowering Link to the ground she began inspecting the wound and frowned.

"Why were they after you?" His voice was hoarse and crackly probably due to the tremendous stress he'd put on his body.

"I saved a young boy from them. They were going to sell him as a slave. I couldn't let that happen. So now they're after me for revenge, or money…I'm not sure. Listen Link I've got to get this arrow out of you. It's going to hurt." The Hylian nodded swallowing a large lump that formed in his throat. Aside from having an arrow in his gut, something else wasn't right. What had started as intense pain was now accompanied by a strange buzzing, a tingling sensation that had begun to spread from the epicenter around the arrow to the rest of his body. His heart felt as though it would explode from the vibrations.

Turning away from the man Zelda began scrambling for wood to make a fire. It was all in the distance to Link though. His vision wouldn't stop spinning, and his breathing was coming in shallow breaths. Finally, the pair of intense violet eyes came back into his vision. She was saying something, but Link couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. Suddenly there was pain ripping through his side as she shoved the arrow head the rest of the way through is body. Snapping the arrow head off Zelda proceeded to remove the arrow shaft in one swift movement.

All that was left in Link's consciousness was the most intense pain he'd ever felt. After removing the shaft Zelda turned to the fire and removed a smoldering tree stump. Looking down at Link with sad eyes she pressed the burning wood against his flesh holding it steady as his body convulsed and a cry ripped from his throat

The already existing pain multiplied by a thousand as the wound was cauterized, and for a few moments Link was pulled out of the darkness. Sweat drenched his body as he looked up at the princess. She was now inspecting the arrow head with a worried look.

"What is it?" He asked hoarsely.

"Poison or maybe a potion. It's hard to tell." Link nodded and looked toward the fire as it danced in the growing darkness. He could no longer tell how long it had been; everything seemed strange, and the tingling was coming back. Closing his eyes to still the movement in his vision Link looked up at Zelda, but could barely make her face out. Her lips moved again, but he couldn't hear and suddenly everything went dark. The fire was out.

Link's lips opened as though he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Touching his face Zelda tried to get him to concentrate.

"Link…Link! Look at me Link." And then his breathing stopped. Grasping his shoulders she shook him roughly.

"No. Wake up damn you!" But he was gone. Suddenly his body seemed to grow incredibly warm. A strange light seemed to emanate from him until there was only the light, and his body was gone. When the light faded nothing remained save an aged ocarina.

Snatching the arrow head from the ground the princess chunked it into the fire swearing loudly.

"Dammit! I should have known." It was not poison, but a potion used to transcend bodies to a different realm, or location. It had been outlawed in the old days, but she was familiar with it from her royal teaching. Perhaps the bandits were not mere bandits, but something else. It would require tremendous magical intuition to manage a potion like that.

Flopping back against the tree Zelda let out a sigh. She'd have to get him back. It was her fault anyway, and besides after all the times he'd helped her she owed him.

The Princess Zelda would assume the position of hero.


	2. The Old and New

CHAPTER 2

"How could you let this happen?"

"It wasn't my choice. We gave them free will, so we must not intervene."

"She's right. We've toyed with his life enough as it is." The graceful figures moved through the forest without disturbing so much as a leaf as they went. One figure had a pile of crimson red curls streaming down her back wild and untamed. Another had short hair of an emerald hue that stuck out at odd angles from her head. The final of the three seemed the calmest of all with shoulder length blue hair that was perfectly straight and shimmered like water when she moved.

Din, Farore, and Nayru: the goddesses of Hyrule. As they wandered through the forest at their leisure a fire began to grow up ahead along with a silhouette.

"Does she understand what she's getting herself into?" Din asked skeptically. Nayru paused and studied the princess' face looking a bit worried.

"I'm not sure sister, but she has strength in her yet to be revealed. You remember when she disguised herself as the Sheikiah in the alternate reality." Farore stayed back a ways with folded arms looking a little angry.

"So we must stay here and watch the princess mess around while Link is at the mercy of the black shaman? This is ridiculous Nayru! We are the goddesses. We can do as we please, and I won't see the Hero abused like this."

"Just because you hold favorites among the Hylians doesn't mean we will allow you to treat him differently Farore." Nayru replied in her usual calm tone.

"Unfortunately she is right. Link's destiny is his own. If he chooses life, or death is no longer up to us. We must not interfere. He is beyond our realm of control." Farore's eyes flashed with rage and in the next moment she was gone leaving Nayru and Din to wander the forest unnoticed.

Link's eyes snapped open, or he thought they did. All of a sudden he could see, but he wasn't sure if he was actually experiencing sight or not. It was as though everything around him was encompassed in a thick white fog, a fog that did not churn and move as it should. Standing up Link looked down at himself, but realized he saw nothing…only more fog. Where was his body! He wanted to cry out, but couldn't when out of the fog came a voice that seemed thin and elusive, but strong and encapsulating all the same.

"It's a strange feeling isn't it? No pain, no pleasure, no feeling at all. Not even numbness." Again Link tried to cry out and failed horribly much to the amusement of the voice.

"That's right Link. You're beyond the realm of the physical. You are merely a consciousness in another realm now. No body with which to defend yourself, no voice to speak with, only an idea which I can subject to anything I please."

As the voice spoke Link found himself all of a sudden very cold. He now was lying naked in the fog completely exposed to an old woman who seemed to shimmer into view.

"Stand up boy." Slowly the young Hylian did as he was told finding it better to play along- for now. Her eyes scanned him carefully, but he did not recoil from her glance choosing rather to stand his ground.

"You have a stronger will than even I would have guessed, but the favorite of the goddesses must I suppose." Stepping toward him the crone hobbled around the man leaning on a knarled wooden staff. She started to lay a twisted hand on his shoulder, but the Hero jerked away immediately regretting it as she flipped the staff around and slammed it first into his abdomen and then into his knees toppling him to the ground.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"No. I never knew my mother." He almost growled in response. This seemingly amused the woman and she began to laugh. As she did the figure of an old hag melted away leaving a slender, well figured brunette in her place with eyes that burned like golden fire. Stepping towards him she smiled sadistically.

"I'm going to have fun with you. Now. Get on your…" She left off the sentence and her eyes took on a distant look before she turned her attention back to the young man.

"I'll be back later. We'll continue this conversation then." And with that the image faded leaving Link naked and alone in a place he knew nothing of.

"What do you want?" The brunette shaman snapped at the man who had entered her tent.

"Valrun wishes to speak with you." Hissing softly the woman stood extinguishing the candles around her with the wave of a hand. Not dressed in the traditional shamanic attire a diagonal knee length skirt hanging loosely on her hips, and a short shirt that settled on her shoulders were the only thing she wore aside from a pair of sandals that strapped up her calves. Slinking out of the tent she passed the other bandits ignoring their lustful stares and entered Valrun's tent.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Kerya. Where is the hero? I thought you said that when struck with that arrow he'd be transported here to our camp. What have you done with him?" She smirked slightly and leaned back against a plush pillow.

"He's in a safe place. His mind must be weakened before I bring him back in physical form if not he might become a problem. We don't know what tricks he has up his sleeve Valrun." The man scowled at her and then lunged grabbing her by the arm.

"If you're lying to me I'll have your head." Kerya cocked an eyebrow and dropped her shoulder allowing her shirt to dip low in the front.

"And if I'm not?" Valrun's eyes never wandered as he pulled her in and began roughly kissing first her lips and then her neck until he finally tore the clothes from her body eliciting a moan of pleasure on her part.

Link couldn't tell how long she'd been gone nothing seemed relative anymore. Fighting the urge to wander his blood chilled as a soft laugh reached his ears.

"Who's there?" His voice echoed back to him.

"It's me?"

"Me who?"

"Me silly!" A bright ball of light zoomed out of the fog tackling Link's face almost blinding him.

"Navi?"

"The one and only." She flew around his head tugging his hair and poking his shoulders as she went until she finally situated herself just beyond Link's nose.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Wait…you're just something sent by her aren't you?"

"Actually, you would think so, but no…I'm from you're mind. I'm here to help. You see….She put you here, but you have as much power as she does. You must simply learn to utilize it. That's why I'm here." A frown creased the young man's face. Was it possible he was in some transcendent reality beyond common knowledge or access? He doubted it, but decided to play along.

"So how do I use this power you speak of?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." The more she spoke, the more Link was beginning to believe it really was Navi. Annoying, full of information, but over all pretty cute and lovable…it had to be her, or at least a version of her conjured by his mind.

"Hello Link." A voice that was strong and bold suddenly filled the air coming from somewhere behind him. A woman clad in flowing green the same color as her hair stood looking at him from behind a veil of mist.

"My name is Farore. You have no reason to fear me. I'm here despite the wishes of the others."

"Farore…the goddess?" The woman simply nodded.

"If you're a goddess why don't you get me out of here?" He wasn't wasting his time with manners. Link didn't like the idea of being stuck inside of some reality where nothing was as it seemed and he had no control.

"I can't help you Link. You're in a reality created by Kerya: the black shaman. I'm sure you've already met her. You must listen to me carefully because I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back without her knowing. If she can get into your mind, so too can you access her's. From this plane of existence you may see many things, some real, some not, it is up to you to distinguish them for what they are. You have a strong mind. Use it to your advantage. If you can control your thoughts and emotions you should be able to level the playing field with her. I'm sorry this happened. Listen to Navi. She will guide you. Good luck." Link stepped forward, but even as he did the image of the Goddess faded into the fog.

"Perhaps you should start with trying to clothe yourself Link." Rolling his eyes the Hylian folded his arms and sighed.

After a moment he looked down at himself and imagined wearing his usual garb. He remembered how it felt, how it smelled, everything he could about it. A moment later folds of green material wrapped around his body turning into a tunic and pants acceptable enough for where he was.

"That was easy enough."  
"It will get harder." Link merely ignored the fairy's remark and began walking.

Zelda thought she felt a presence in the forest, but it passed as suddenly as it had appeared. Looking back to her knives she continued sliding the whetting stone along the blades staring transfixed at the fire's reflection on the metal. She'd never known what it felt like to lose someone close, and this was the closest she'd ever come. Link's eyes distant and glassed over were ingrained in her memory staring at her from deep within the fire. On the ground next to her the ocarina laid almost forgotten, a painful reminder of times past.

Realizing she'd been humming softly, Zelda stopped sharpening the blade and put it down hugging her knees to her chest before picking up the ocarina. She'd heard him play the song a hundred times, but she'd never learned it. Lifting the instrument to her lips she closed her eyes and blew softly playing a few notes. No. That wasn't it. Trying again she played a different tune. Close, but still wrong. Concentrating on the song she blew again, and was rewarded with the right tune. Epona's song. Her eyes snapped open and she played again, and again as loud as she could. At last a whinny met her ears and she couldn't help smiling.

The tall mare trotted into view snorting and throwing her head at the sight of Zelda who stood and crossed to Epona with outstretched hands.

"Hey girl. I need your help. For Link." Snorting softly the horse nuzzled Zelda's hand in agreement.

Dawn was still several hours away, but Zelda didn't care as she and Epona raced across the plains of Hyrule toward Castle Town. From there she could get the clothes she'd need for her journey.

As the sun pierced the darkness the castle's dark shape came into sight on the horizon. Urging Epona forward Zelda leaned in over her neck gripping her bare side tight to keep from falling off. By the time they arrived at the castle the drawbridge had been lowered and the market was beginning to come alive. Gently slowing the horse to a walk Zelda slid off, and patted her neck despite the layer of sweat the clung there. Leading the mare to a watering trough she washed her hands off in the cool liquid before turning to glance around the market.

"I'll return shortly Epona. Wait for me here." The horse just snorted into the water as she took long deep draughts to quench her thirst.

People were already buzzing about the market as the Princess slipped into their midst, and headed for the clothing shop. She watched the people on their daily chores but avoided eye contact; the probability of her being recognized was slim, but she didn't want to risk it. Stepping into the clothing store she went immediately to the racks and began sorting through the variety of clothes. Finally choosing a pair of soft brown pants, a black tunic, and a travelor's cloak she went to the owner and paid.

"Do you have a place where I could change?"

"Sure, just through that door." Nodding Zelda disappeared into the room, and emerged in the new clothes that were remnant of Sheik in the way they fit. Once her knives and money pouch were in place she said thank you one last time before heading back to the market to get some food.

As she sorted through the various foods trying to find what she wanted she was suddenly pushed by a young boy playing with a ball and bumped into a rough looking man with a sword.

"Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry." She spun around looking him in the face, and frowned slightly. He reeked of alcohol.

"You damn well better be." He spat back shoving her roughly. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw locked despite her attempt to keep cool.

"Oooh, the little girly's mad is she? Get out of the way bitch." He sneered throwing a backhand at her. His eyes went wide, however, when his hand did not make contact with her face but rather a forearm clutching a long strange knife.

"Don't do that." She growled flipping the other sai into position. The man pushed her away drawing his sword as he did, but Zelda didn't wait for him to free his weapon. Instead she lunged, and cracked the hilt of the knife across his face knocking him unconscious in one blow. People stopped and watched in wonder whispering as she defeated the man so quickly.

"I'd hate to have that hangover when I woke up." Someone muttered softly as the Princess sheathed the weapons, and turned to leave.

On her way back to Epona snatches of conversations met Zelda's ears causing knots to form in her stomach.

"I heard she was kidnapped. The King sent the Hero after her."  
"The poor boy, always having to rescue that princess because of the inefficient castle guards, I wonder if he ever gets tired of it?"

"I don't know I sure would, but I do feel sorry for the King…always having to worry about his daughter's security like that. It must be a hard life." The women shook their heads as they walked past the princess who now stood still staring up at the castle. She should see him first, and let him know she was okay. He didn't deserve to worry.


End file.
